


what i like to call another book using a google doc template :D

by hawhyeyeeye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, pls i used the templates you can get creative with that stuff, tubbo has a diary in my lore /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhyeyeeye/pseuds/hawhyeyeeye
Summary: pls help templates will cure writers block
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	what i like to call another book using a google doc template :D

**MY DIARY**

**-TUBBO**

**:)**

**Overview**

This is just me ranting, don’t read it if aren’t tubbo. 

**Instructions**

  1. Dont.
  2. Stray.
  3. From.
  4. The.
  5. Path.



**Disclaimer**

I have horrible writing

  
  
  
  


**ABOUT THE SERVICE**

The Service allows you to  [VIEW THE DIARY.]

**REGISTRATION; RULES FOR USER CONDUCT AND USE OF THE SERVICE**

You need to be at least  [friends w/tubbo] to look through this diary, but still dont pls

**USE RESTRICTIONS**

Your permission to use the Site is conditioned upon the following use, posting and conduct restrictions: 

You agree that you will not under any circumstances:

  * share personal info with anyone
  * not tell about this to anyone
  * make sure nobody knows about the pages or anything written in this book and/or give hints on what’s in this bool
  * give this to anyone else besides tubbo (unless requested to give to someone else, otherwise, dont.);
  * write or do anything in the diary
  * talk about it outloud. (unless you know you’re alone, still, don't read it outloud.)
  * intentionally allow another person to access this diary
  * provide false or inaccurate information about this diary to tubbo



  
  


**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT & AGREEMENT FOR PEOPLE EITHER THAN TUBBO**

YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE READ THE BEGINNING AND ONCE YOU TURN THE PAGE YOU CAN'T GO BACK.

THINK BEFORE YOU START.

**MAIN SUBJECTS IN THE TALKING**

  * Chess strategies
  * Chess
  * Updates on me & ranboo’s son michael
  * Status on SNOWCHESTER
  * Updates on life
  * Anything
  * Why Fallen Down is the best UNDERTALE song and no-one can disagree
  * Notes


  * Etc



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_THANK YOU FOR AGREEING TO THESE TERMS. BEFORE YOU TURN, AGREE NOT ON TO EDIT, UPDATE, OR MAKE ANY MARK ON THIS BOOK. IF YOU DO, THEN GOOD LUCK._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_THANK YOU, YOU MAY START BY TURNING THE PAGE, AND IF YOU ARE READING DIGITALLY, SCROLL DOWN._ **


End file.
